The Pianist
by Plume-now
Summary: AU. Dean jongle entre son travail de garagiste chez Bobby et ses cours de guitare au centre de loisir. Pendant ce temps, Sam étudie à la fac de droit. On dit que la musique est source de rencontre et de partage, celui qui a déclaré ça n'était pas forcément totalement stupide. [DESTIEL]
1. De la Musique avant toute chose

Bonsoir~ Pour ceux qui me connaissent, je dois paraître folle. A peine fini _Correspondances_ , je débute avec une fic Sabriel et maintenant celle-ci, alors que j'en ai au moins cinq autres en cours. C'est vrai. SAUF que la majorité sont tournées vers l'angst ( _Sept Jours Sous Terre_ , _Réincarnations_ ) et les autres sont assez particulières ( _Dom Winchester_ , _Supernatural Network_ ), bien trop pour que je puisse me lâcher comme je pouvais le faire avec Correspondances. Du coup, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle histoire principalement sur le Destiel. Je sais que beaucoup sont amateurs de Sabriel tout comme je le suis, mais sincèrement, je ne sais pas si j'en mettrai. Cette histoire a pour but de me vider de tout ce fluff que j'ai en moi et que je ne peux déverser dans mes autres fics - d'où ma grande frustration.

Par conséquent, je n'ai pas de plan, je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, mais j'ai déjà de belles idées, et j'espère que vous m'accompagnerez dans cette aventure une fois de plus. Par ailleurs, ce chapitre est certes court, mais considérez-le plus comme une introduction, je ne fais que mettre les éléments de base en place ici. Je remercie **Lady-Molly-of-Gallifrey** qui m'a encouragée à poster maintenant, et qui a accepté de devenir ma bêta pour cette histoire.

En espérant que vous ne me refuserez pas une review, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« De la Musique avant toute chose »_

– Paul Verlaine

* * *

Dean se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

Il faisait chaud dans la pièce, il se croirait encore en plein milieu du mois d'Août... bien qu'il n'en soit pas très loin. Ils venaient de débuter le mois de Septembre, ce qui signifiait pour beaucoup de personnes le retour au quotidien du travail avec ce terrible et affreux mot que certains exécraient avec passion : rentrée.

Si Sam reprenait avec sa fac, lui en avait finit depuis longtemps avec les études. Il s'était octroyé un congé de quelques mois avec ce qu'il avait gagné de ses parties de billards et de deux trois chasses au cerf, ainsi que quelques autres jobs par-ci par-là qu'il avait ramassés à l'occasion. Alors il avait fait une sorte de _road trip_ avec son Impala et son frère pendant un petit bout de temps, et ils s'étaient aventurés dans le pays en profitant de la plage le plus possible et des agréments que pouvaient leur fournir les vacances d'été.

Mais maintenant, il était à sec. Et il savait très bien qu'il allait en arriver là. C'est la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans cette salle où venait d'avoir lieu une réunion d'embauche avec son « patron ». Ça, ça devait être sa résolution de l'année : avoir un boulot permanent, ''sûr''. Bobby lui avait proposé de l'aider dans la mécanique, sachant que Dean n'était pas novice en la matière, il ne refusait pas d'aide. L'aîné Winchester n'avait pas décliné l'offre, mais ne l'avait pas encore entièrement acceptée non plus. Il cherchait un autre job à mi-temps. Et il l'avait trouvé.

Lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi il tenait tellement à obtenir un travail, ce qui le poussait à vouloir économiser autant d'argent, il haussait les épaules et répondait vaguement. Il n'y avait pas forcément besoin de raisons pour vivre normalement et mériter ses prochaines vacances.

Le directeur de l'entreprise , Mr. Chuck Shurley, son patron, avait dû s'en aller avant la toute fin de leur entretien, mais d'après ce que Dean avait compris, il avait plus ou moins été embauché pour un délai de un an. S'il se débrouillait bien, ils le reprendraient l'année prochaine.

En sortant de la pièce, il croisa une jeune femme rousse déguisée en guerrière médiévale dans le style de _Game Of Thrones_ qui lui adressa un sourire gêné lorsque leur regard se croisèrent. Il décida de ne pas vraiment y prêter attention, car ça devait être habituel dans un centre de loisirs. Il n'eut le temps que d'avancer de deux trois pas avant que la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, _Back in Black_ , ne résonne dans le couloir du bâtiment. Il s'empressa de décrocher en hâte.

– _Allô ?_

– _Dean ?_

C'était Bobby. Il soupira.

– _Tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu que je t'appelle ? Que je t'envoie un message ? J'aurai pu toujours y être !_

Bobby l'ignora royalement et purement.

– _Alors ?_

– _C'est bon. Sérieusement, tu dois vraiment t'inquiéter comme ça ? C'est pas comme si j'obtenais un diplôme._

– _J'ai tout de même le droit de savoir si mon employé va travailler pour moi à plein temps !_

– _C'est toi-même qui m'a conseillé de me trouver deux boulots au cas où._

– _Je n'avais pas pensé à t'engager encore à ce moment-là._

– _Il fallait y réfléchir avant,_ sourit Dean.

– _Tu as déjà tes horaires ?_

– _Je travaille le lundi, le mercredi, le jeudi et le samedi._

– _T'aurais pas pu avoir plus gruyère. Tu peux pas décaler ?_

– _Ah, ça ça va dépendre des demandes de mes clients. Étant donné que ce sont souvent des jeunes qui veulent apprendre, il y aura certainement des changements pour la fin de semaine pour que cela rentre avec leur heures d'école._

– _Mouais. T'es sûr que ça ira ?_

– _Quoi, tu crois que j'ai plus de risques à me rouiller sur ma guitare que sous une voiture ?_

– _Oui, bon, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire._

– _J'ai déjà préparé des partitions. Je vais m'en sortir._

– _T'as prévu de faire quoi si les gosses n'y arrivent pas ?_

– _Les secouer par les pieds sur la terrasse du troisième étage qui donne sur le boulevard où il y a un feu rouge en leur menaçant de mettre le feu à leur guitare._

– _Parfait. On se retrouve pour manger ce soir avec Sam ?_

– _Jess sera là ?_

– _Certainement._

– _Ok. A ce soir alors._

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il était déjà arrivé sur la place du centre ville sans s'en rendre compte. Après tout, l'endroit était plutôt bien situé. A côté de la grande circulation tout en restant à cinq minutes à pied du centre ville et des grandes avenues piétonnes.

Dean réajusta son col en sentant une petite brise passer, et alla finalement s'installer à un bar en savourant les dernières heures de vacances qu'il lui restaient. Après tout, il commençait déjà demain.

Il commanda une bière – pour changer – et ne sortit pas le livre qu'il conservait dans son sac pour lire comme l'aurait fait toute autre personne il préféra reluquer les passants et les juger. C'était l'une de ces activités préférées depuis le collège. Certes ça pouvait ne pas paraître très passionnant et peut-être même assez pervers pour certains – mais il ne faisait pas d'exception de genre.

Il les observait pour le plaisir de discerner des détails, des différences, des petits trucs qui passeraient inaperçus, et il le faisait uniquement lorsqu'il était seul. Bien évidemment, s'il pouvait se permettre de mater une ou deux personnes, il ne s'en privait pas. Et s'il était dans l'humeur, il pouvait même parfois s'autoriser à en aborder. Après tout c'est en étant observateur que l'on arrive à attirer l'attention sur soi. Comment serait-il supposé draguer en ne sachant rien de la personne convoitée ? C'était là tout l'intérêt de ce poste d'observation.

Le serveur lui apporta sa bière – tiède. Il posa son regard un instant sur l'homme qui l'avait servie. De grande taille, cheveux en batailles, du genre à aimer jouer au billard sans doute, barbe rasée, il avait l'air sympathique. Le nom « Balthazar » était inscrit sur son costume. Il le remercia d'un sourire et retourna à ses occupations.

La plupart des gens qui défilaient devant ses yeux avaient tout bonnement une apparence banale – ce qui n'était pas forcément quelque chose de négatif pour lui. Il aimait bien ça. La banalité. Le quotidien. La normalité. La vie tranquille. Sans doute parce que son enfance avait trop été bousculée.

Coup du hasard, la jeune fille rousse en costume de guerrière repassa devant sa table. Elle le salua de la main en le remarquant distraitement, auquel il répondit poliment, et il songea un bref instant qu'il devait vraiment être irrésistible, avant qu'elle ne se jette brutalement dans les bras d'une autre jeune femme, habillée d'une robe qui lui donnait une posture sérieuse et sévère, mais très classe, et ne l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Elle lui défit ensuite son chignon en riant, ce à quoi sa petite-amie riposta en ébouriffant les siens, et toutes deux s'éloignèrent main dans la main.

De toute évidence l'orgueil et la vanité de Dean devaient réviser leurs déductions trop hâtives.

Et puis son attention fut attirée par autre chose. C'est là qu'il le vit. Ou plutôt, il l'entendit. Il n'aurait pas fait attention à lui s'il n'y avait pas eu ce bruit, car il n'était pas dans le champ de vision qu'il avait choisi depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

C'était un homme, il était vêtu d'un long trench-coat beige, le pantalon noir, une chemise blanche. Il ne le voyait que de dos, mais sa curiosité était déjà piquée au vif. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille étaient recouverts de poussière ainsi que ses habits. Au sol, un gros carton qu'il devait être en train de transporter avait été renversé, et des livrets s'en étaient échappés. Il essayait tant bien que mal de les ramasser le plus rapidement possible. Un autre homme, plus petit, râlait tout en l'aidant de mauvaise grâce. Sans doute avaient-ils dû se bousculer sans se voir.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de rangement, l'homme reprit son carton, salua l'autre qui agissait comme s'ils se connaissaient parfaitement – à moins qu'il ne soit simplement dans son caractère d'être aussi familier. Ils se séparèrent et il se tourna dans sa direction.

Ce qui le frappa en premier lieu fut son regard. Il avait des yeux bleus profonds. Il ne l'imaginait pas comme ça. Des petites mèches rebelles retombaient sur son front. Il réajusta sa cravate à l'instant où il passa devant la terrasse où il s'était installé. Dean ne le lâcha pas du regard, sa curiosité piquée à vif. Participait-il aussi à une sorte de réunion de cosplays comme la jeune fille rousse ? Il était possible que ça soit ses habits de tous les jours, mais il en doutait, tout comme il n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'imaginer s'habiller comme tout le monde.

Il retourna à sa petite bouteille de bière qu'il finit d'une traite, puis il se leva et quitta les lieux pour retrouver Bobby et le reste de sa famille.

* * *

– Et donc, tu es allé la voir ?

– Qui ?

Sam fronça des sourcils.

– Ta collègue. Tu n'es pas le seul prof de guitare de l'entreprise, quand même ? Tu m'en avais parlé, j'étais persuadé que ça aurait la première chose que tu aurais faite.

– Oui, non, j'ai oublié. Le patron m'a un peu pris la tête en me posant des tas de questions sur ma vie personnelle et en se perdant lui même dans ses propres commentaires... Il en venu à la conclusion que les tortillas vaudraient mieux la peine d'être mangée au Mexique plutôt qu'en Espagne.

– Ah oui quand même.

– Et toi ? La fac de Droit ? Jess ?

La petite-amie de son frère sourit.

– Nous avons pas mal de cours en communs, donc on a pas mal de chances.

Sam lui prit la main.

– Je vais encore devoir la supporter cette année on dirait.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air outré et lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

– Hey ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui te donne des feuilles et des stylos quand tu les oublies !

– Mais c'est moi qui te répète ce que le prof a dit parce que tu n'as pas été assez attentive...

La jeune fille grogna en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas.

– Le seul inconvénient est que tout l'établissement est en pleins travaux. L'an dernier, ça allait encore, on connaissait déjà un peu les lieux, mais là c'est un véritable labyrinthe, impossible de s'y retrouver. Y'a même des étages qui ont été murés.

– Je confirme, lança Jessica. C'est impossible. Même certains de nos professeurs se sont perdus.

– Je connais un bon moyen pour ça, déclara Bobby. Il suffit de poser la main sur le mur et de s'avancer au bout d'un moment tu devrais y arriver.

– …

– …

– Où ça ?

– Bah à la sortie.

– Bobby, tu écoutais ?

– Vous parliez de labyrinthe non ?

– Oui, la fac est un véritable labyrinthe.

– … Oh, autant pour moi ! Désolé, j'ai eu une dure journée.

– La prochaine fois, dit Sam, c'est moi qui prépare le repas, Bobby.

Dean aida son frère a débarrasser pour épargner à leur père adoptif cette tâche ingrate. Sam fit signe à sa petite-amie de rester assise pour tenir compagnie au vieil homme.

– Certainement pas, Sammy, objecta Dean. Tu cuisines comme un manche, et surtout, je refuse de me retrouver avec un plat de salade accompagné de quelques limaces dans mon assiette, très peu pour moi merci bien.

Sam soupira.

– Excuse-moi, pardon, mais si on me laissait préparer le dîner de temps en temps, je pourrais peut-être m'améliorer. Après tout tu ne me laissais jamais toucher à rien quand on était petit !

Dean lui jeta un regard choqué, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'invraisemblable.

– Pardon ? Je n'allais pas te laisser manier le gaz ou n'importe quel appareil électrique alors que tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes !

– Ah ? Et maintenant ?

– … Tu es plus grand, et alors ? Ça ne change rien au fait que ta cuisine est immangeable.

– Tu verras, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, un jour tu verras que je peux bien cuisiner.

– Peut-être, se moqua Dean, peut-être pas.

De la salle à manger, Jessica cria :

– Ne te laisse pas faire, Dean, il faut conserver la nourriture, pas la jeter !

Sam qui s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le supporte, s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Il s'arrêta au dernier moment et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en la décoiffant allègrement sans aucun remord.


	2. L'amour et la musique peuvent tout

BONSOIR. J'ai la joie et la bonne nouvelle de vous annoncer que _je n'abandonne pas cette fic_ ! J'ai eu peur, parce que pendant 5 mois j'ai cherché une suite. J'ai réécris ce chapitre TROIS fois. Ceci est donc la quatrième version. J'ai jamais autant réécrit un chapitre - même dans Correspondances. Je m'excuse cependant à l'avance pour l'attente du prochain chapitre, car je considère _Correspondances, la Reprise_ , comme ma priorité n°1. Par contre, pour ceux qui lisent aussi _Supernatural Network_ , je suis heureuse de vous dire que j'avance pas mal et que je posterai en moins d'un an cette fois /PAN/ Pour ce qui est de cette fiction, j'avais avoué hésiter à mettre du Sabriel : j'ai pris la décision de ne pas en mettre, préférant me concentrer sur le Destiel (fans de Sabriel, ne soyez pas frustrés, vous savez bien que j'écris plus d'OS et même de fics tout simplement Sabriel que Destiel 8D)

Je remercie tout particulièrement **Sansa** et **Daishi** , qui m'ont _énormément_ aidée sur ce chapitre. Je les remercie aussi de me supporter 8D

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, et en vous remerciant du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews qui étaient bien trop adorables pour moi - m'enfin je vous interdis pas non plus - je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~

PS: On peut considérer le titre de ce chapitre comme "cul-cul la praline", je sais. Mais personnellement je le perçois plus poétiquement que de la guimauve qui coule partout. J'adore la musique, je ne passe pas une journée sans, je ne peux pas sortir sans mes écouteurs et j'en suis amoureuse.

* * *

 _« L'amour et la musique peuvent tout, tout hormis ''n'être pas'' »._

– Hélène Grimaud

* * *

– Tu lis quoi maintenant ?

Dean tourna la tête vers Sam qui se figea à la question.

– Depuis quand ce que je lis t'intéresse ?

Le Winchester aîné leva les yeux au ciel.

– Depuis deux secondes.

Sam l'observa encore quelque temps avant de coincer sa page d'une feuille et de lui montrer la couverture sournoisement, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la lire.

– Sam, je suis au volant. Tu peux pas juste me dire de quoi ça parle ?

– D'une histoire. Un peu... surnaturelle.

– Sérieux ? Tu lis ça toi ? Et le droit ? Tu devrais pas lire autre chose ?

– Je suis à jour pour le moment, marmonna Sam en rouvrant son bouquin.

– Et sinon ?

– Si tu veux le lire, je t'arrête tout de suite, ça parle pas mal de religion. Et c'est pour ça que ça m'intéresse.

– Mouais, ça m'étonnait aussi, pour une fois que ça sortait un peu du cadre de tes études.

Avant que Sam n'ait le temps de trouver une réplique, l'Impala se gara sur le côté. Ce n'est seulement qu'à ce moment-là qu'il constata qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à sa fac.

– Je repasse pas te prendre, l'avertit Dean.

– Je sais, j'ai déjà prévu un truc avec Jess ce soir de tout façon.

Son grand frère ne put s'empêcher de répondre à cela que par un grand sourire sous-entendu.

– Pour travailler, se crut-il obligé d'ajouter avant de se rendre compte qu'il empirait les choses.

Il fit un geste de la main qui signifiait _« Oh et puis merde hein »_ et s'éloigna en direction de sa faculté sans attendre une remarque de plus de sa part.

Dean redémarra et prit le prochain rond point. Ils s'étaient rendus compte que le Centre de Loisirs et la fac de Sam n'étaient pas très loin – positionnement assez bien trouvé par ailleurs – ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour qu'il accompagne son frère lorsqu'il restait chez Bobby lui aussi, ce qu'il faisait de temps en temps lorsqu'il ne restait pas chez sa petite-amie.

En réalité, il pouvait aussi bien venir à pied qu'en voiture, mais, peut-être était-ce stupide – okay, ça l'était sans doute – d'une certaine manière, ça le rassurait d'avoir l'Impala avec lui.

Cela faisait une semaine aujourd'hui qu'il travaillait. L'approche avec ses collègues s'était plutôt bien passée, à part deux-trois personnes, mais à priori, tout se passait bien. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré tout le monde, ceci dit.

Cela faisait aussi une semaine qu'il venait en Impala. Le Centre avait un garage spécialement réservé aux employés, chose que Dean appréciait maintenant grandement. Un garage, ça signifiait pas – non, moins – de risque qu'on abîme son Bébé qu'à une aire ouverte.

Il se rappellerait toujours de sa première égratignure, il avait failli en faire une attaque.

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il se sentit immédiatement agressé par Chuck qui se jeta sur lui, l'air désespéré.

– DEAN ! Dean il faut que tu nous sauves ! C'est l'Apocalypse.

Il était à deux doigts de saisir son col et de le secouer dans tous les sens tant son stress était intense. Dean se permit de reculer un pas discrètement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna-t-il en tâchant de cacher sa surprise et d'empêcher le « encore » de sortir.

Parce que d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre des autres, Chuck était du genre à paniquer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et à garder son sang froid dans les moments les plus graves. Déconcertant.

– Jo s'est brisée le bras en faisant du karaté hier et m'a appelé pour dire qu'elle ne peut plus assurer ses cours de guitare, expliqua-t-il. Pendant deux semaines. Peut-être plus, ou moins, on ne sait pas.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Suspens qui n'était pas vraiment du suspens. S'il y avait deux professeurs de guitares dans ce Centre, c'est parce que la demande est importante. _Très_ importante. Et s'il devait en croire les yeux de merlan frit que lui jetait Chuck, la suite de l'annonce devrait être quelque chose dans le genre « Tu sais qu'elle travaille le plus souvent les jours où _toi_ , tu ne travailles pas . Pitié, soit libre et remplace-la. Ça sera ajouté sur ta paye ».

Et il _savait_ qu'il ne dirait pas non, car à sa grande surprise, il avait _adoré_ jouer et enseigner la musique. Bien sûr cette semaine le tuerait, et il espérait que le « ça sera ajouté sur ta paye » fera parti du contrat, mais... il était de bonne humeur, et puis, il avait rencontré cette Jo. Elle était sympa. Jolie fille, sacré caractère, intelligente, elle avait fait partie des personnes qui l'avaient aidés à se repérer les premiers jours.

Il lui devait bien ça.

Voyant que Dean ne répondait pas, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Chuck continua :

– Bien sûr tu n'es pas sans savoir que ses horaires tombent sur tes _jours libres_.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il appuie sur « jours libres » ? Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. La suite fut digne d'une course à la Speedy Gonzalez.

– S'il-te-plaît-remplace-la-tu-auras-un-supplément-en-guise-de-dédomagement-je-sais-que-tu-as-un-autre-job-mais-on-a-besoin-de-toi.

– Ok.

Il soupira. Bobby n'allait pas être content.

– Tu auras tes repas de remplacement et celui d'aujourd'hui gratuits en plus si tu accep- pardon ?

– … J'ai dit ok.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui, mais je dis pas non au repas gratuit non plus.

– Pas de soucis, je-

Son téléphone portable sonna et le coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de Dean en murmurant un « merci Tess t'enverra un lien sur tes prochaines horaires dans tes mails » et s'éloigna vers son bureau en décrochant.

* * *

– Quoi, tu as accepté ?! s'exclama Charlie en se retenant – très mal – de pouffer de rire.

Il savait qu'il allait regretter d'avoir accepté, et surtout qu'il n'aurait _pas dû_ expliquer à la jeune fille rousse pourquoi il n'avait pas eu à payer son repas aujourd'hui.

– J'ai qu'à me dire que ça me donne l'occasion de plus jouer, dit-il.

– Oh attends, je vais pas me plaindre, parce que _moi_ , contrairement à vous, je travaille _tous les jours._

– Je sais, mais est-ce que tes horaires font du 9h-21h30 toi ?

– Avec des pauses, quand même.

– Évidemment avec des pauses, sinon je ne serais pas là à te parler.

– Non. Je suis la seule organisatrice de RPG et cosplays dans le coin, mais y'a pas autant de monde que pour le reste.

– Tes horaires sont larges. Et tes 'élèves' motivés.

– Boah, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules, 10h-midi, 14h-16h. Mais oui, c'est cool.

– Et toujours des horaires plus relâchées que les miennes.

– Certes.

– Hey, si vous voulez vous plaindre, lança Tess, allez donc bosser au secrétariat. On en voit toujours des vertes et des pas mûres en début d'année.

– Non non merci, lui répondirent-ils en souriant.

– Vois le bon côtés des choses, tu rencontreras d'autres gens aussi, fit remarquer Garth avec optimisme.

– Vrai, approuva Rufus.

– Oh bon Dieu, laissa échapper Charlie en mettant la main sur la bouche. Tu vas rencontrer les _GhostFacers_.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

– Les _quoi_?!

– _GhostFacers._ Si jamais tu me demandes, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi leur 'matière' existe, ou du moins comment Chuck a pu se faire convaincre par eux de créer ce 'loisir' au Centre.

– Ils font quoi ?

– Du surnaturel. Des séances d'horreur. Genre « esprit esprit es-tu là » et tout le tralala. Je ne rigole pas. Et ils ont plein de monde.

Garth fit remarquer très sérieusement :

– Ils ont même un site internet.

– Ils sont là uniquement le vendredi. Jo travaille le vendredi, pas vrai ?

– Je la remplace les jours où je ne travaille pas. Soit le lundi matin, le mardi, le jeudi après-midi et le vendredi.

– Des horaires de malades, grogna Tess dans son coin.

Ils ne relevèrent pas.

– Et si tu nous disais plutôt qui tu connais déjà, histoire qu'on te donne des conseils ?

Ça puait le commérage.

– J'ai croisé du monde, je n'ai pas retenu le nom de toutes les personnes vues dans les couloirs.

– Tente toujours.

– Déjà, vous et Jo. J'ai pas trop approché le côté « sport » mais j'ai vu des noms, Ruby quelque chose et Richard Rom-

– Dick. Appelle-le Dick. Parce qu'en plus ça lui va bien. Un parfait connard.

– … Ok. Ensuite, Sarah Black en cuisine, Ash en informatique, Becky en littérature-écriture...

– Y'a aussi Frank en informatique. Vu que Ash travaille aussi dans un bar à mi-temps, peut-être que tu le connais déjà il est à deux pas d'ici, et qu'il est hyper doué, Chuck le garde, mais du coup ils ont aussi besoin de Frank pour compléter les heures.

– Ensuite, je sais pas. J'ai croisé une brune, cheveux plutôt longs, regard noir-

– Meg, coupa Tess. C'est elle qui gère le violon.

– … et un homme qui m'a pas l'air d'être le plus honnête qui soit.

– Pas vraiment mince ?

– On dit gros ou enrobé tu sais, pas la peine de prendre des gants.

– C'est ça.

– Un peu de barbe, enfin mal rasé ?

– Oui ?

– Crowley. Ta première impression est très bonne. Mais tu peux t'estimer heureux, cette année lui et Lucifer n'ont pas d'heures en commun.

Dean faillit s'étouffer avec sa part de tarte qu'il commençait à peine à entamer.

– Pardon ? Il s'appelle Lucifer ?

– Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, mais à la base je crois qu'il s'appelait Nick ou quelque chose dans le genre. M'enfin appelle-le Lucifer. Quand lui et Crowley sont dans la même pièce, tu peux être sûr que ça va exploser.

– Et il y a Rowena.

– Rowena ?

– La mère de Crowley ?

Dean reposa sa fourchette.

– … Sa mère travaille ici ?

– Il faut le savoir, que c'est sa mère. Elle est quand même jeune, physiquement. Elle s'occupe de la chorale. Et elle et Crowley non plus ne s'entendent pas.

– En fin de compte, il s'entend avec qui ?

– Personne. On tente de les éviter quand on peut.

– Et des gens sympas, y'en a ici ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Un silence accueillit sa question.

Rassurant.

– Y'a nous, sourit Rufus.

– Et Castiel, vous avez oublié Castiel.

– Castiel ?

– T'es là depuis une semaine, et t'as jamais entendu parler de Castiel ?

– Je suis là depuis une semaine, et lorsqu'on me parle c'est toujours pour me poser des questions sur moi ou demander des renseignements que je n'ai généralement pas.

– Quand c'est pas toi qui drague.

Dean se retourna vers Charlie.

– Pardon ?

– Excuse-moi, quand tu t'adresses à Jo, ou à Tess, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage.

Cette fois, il se tourna vers Tessa qui lui répondit par un grand sourire qui voulait confirmer les propos de Charlie. Rufus rit dans son coin.

Embarrassé, il se remémora la base du sujet et tenta une diversion en la reprenant.

– Et donc Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Il est sympa.

– Adorable, tu veux dire.

– Je trouve qu'il est un peu asocial sur les bords personnellement, dit Rufus.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas, tu viens à peine de le rencontrer, argumenta Tess avant de se retourner vers Dean. Si tu l'as rencontré, tu devrais savoir qui c'est il a les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs, et porte un trench-coat beige avec une cravate bleu foncé.

Dean fouilla dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant des couloirs, des salles, du temps passé au Centre sans se rappeler l'avoir croisé.

– Non désolé.

Mais ils ne faisaient déjà plus attention à sa réponse.

– Quoique me souviens pas l'avoir vu manger ici dernièrement.

– Il a peut-être commencé à manger ailleurs, imagina Garth.

– Hm, hm.

Tess plissa des yeux en observant l'homme au bout de la table.

– Je sais ce que tu penses Rufus.

– Ah oui ?

– Qu'il n'est pas là pas à cause de son « asociabilité ».

– Je n'ai rien dit.

– La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de travail à faire.

– Il a peut-être un second job lui aussi. Il ne serait pas le seul dans ce cas.

Soudainement, Garth leva les yeux vers l'horloge et laissa échapper un petit cri.

– 12h55 ! Je dois me préparer !

Il quitta la pièce en trombe, réveillant par la même occasion un peu les autres. Dean sourit. Lui ne commençait que dans une demi-heure. Il prit son temps avant de reprendre ses cours.

* * *

Il était en train d'aider son élève à accorder sa guitare – et de lui expliquer plus ou moins comment s'orienter dans le bon sens des acccords – lorsqu'il arriva.

Il entra par la porte d'entrée à sa salle de cours – la seule, d'ailleurs – et comptait certainement se glisser dans la pièce sans se faire repérer.

Dean et son élève s'étaient mis dos à la porte pour faire face à la grande baie vitrée et prendre de la lumière, en évitant d'être trop proches des bruits dans le couloir – ce qui aurait été le cas s'ils s'étaient installés plus à côté de l'entrée. Quoiqu'il vienne faire là, il aurait pu passer sans se faire repérer dans le meilleur des cas. Sauf que la porte avait grincé.

Il l'avait reconnu immédiatement.

C'était le type qui s'était fait bousculer, après son entretien d'embauche réussi avec succès, devant le bar, par un autre homme. L'homme en trench-coat beige, chemise blanche, cravate bleue foncée, cheveux noirs ébouriffés. L'homme qu'il pensait s'être cosplayé.

Il s'habillait vraiment comme ça ?

Ce n'est qu'après que les autres questions logiques du style « Qui était-il ? » et « Que faisait-il là ? » vinrent. Krissy – son élève – se retourna pour fixer l'homme un petit moment après que Dean se soit retourné.

– Vous faites quoi là ? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme se figea.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Elle avait du toupet pour prendre la parole comme ça. Elle croisa son regard et haussa les épaules.

– Tu ne le connais visiblement pas, vu ton air, et j'ai pas envie de perdre de temps sur mon cours, se sentit-elle obligée d'expliquer.

Dean se leva en reposant sa guitare et lui demanda de continuer à ré-accorder son instrument de son mieux il revenait dans deux secondes. Il s'avança vers l'homme qui semblait être terriblement embarrassé et se grattait l'arrière de la nuque. Il avait l'air sympa, songea Dean.

La salle était grande – très grande. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'au moment où il avait jeté un coup d'œil aux autres salles qui n'avaient pas été fermées dans le couloir. Pourquoi bénéficiait-il d'une plus large par rapport aux autres, la question était là. Quoiqu'il en soit, il prit cela à son avantage et s'éloigna de Krissy pour discuter avec l'homme.

– Bonjour, commença-t-il. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– Désolé de déranger, je pensais passer inaperçu – et surtout je n'avais pas été mis au courant que quelqu'un avait pris cette salle pour faire un cours. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'une fois face à votre porte.

– Et donc ?

Bien qu'il lui soit sympathique – il avait un petit air qui l'amusait – il ne savait toujours pas qui était ce type. Il pourrait tout aussi bien être le Roi d'Espagne qu'une danseuse de ballet.

– La machine à café est en panne, en bas.

– Il y a _deux_ machines à café.

– En fait, elles sont toutes les deux hors-service.

Dean jeta un regard vers le fond de la salle – là où l'homme se dirigeait. Sa salle était au bout du couloir, elle était la plus grande, et elle comportait une machine à café sans aucun doute elle devait servir de seconde salle de repos aux employés avant son arrivée.

– Et vous êtes ?

– Castiel Novak, j'enseigne le piano ici.

Dean lui tendit la main par réflexe de politesse.

– Dean Winchester, guitare.

– Je vois ça.

Il se serrèrent la main. Ce n'est qu'une seconde après que le nom « Castiel » le percuta. Tess avait oublier de mentionner son apparence vestimentaire particulière, et le métier qu'il exerçait – ou peut-être aurait-il dû se montrer plus curieux et le-lui demander.

Castiel plissa légèrement les yeux en le dévisageant attentivement – sans s'en cacher. C'était quelque peu gênant.

– On ne se serait pas déjà vu ?

Dean secoua la tête raconter à quelqu'un qu'on l'avait déjà remarqué parce qu'il avait failli se casser la figure sous ses yeux n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour se mettre à l'aise.

– Non, je ne crois pas.

– Excusez-moi d'avoir interrompu votre cours, ça ne vous dérange pas si je prends rapidement mon café ? Disons que j'ai un peu de mal à reprendre sans – c'est devenu une habitude.

Il s'écarta pour ouvrir le chemin à Castiel.

– Pas de soucis, servez-vous. Et..., reprit-il avec hésitation en jetant un regard rapide à Krissy qui commençait à s'impatienter, on devrait se tutoyer. Les autres me tutoient, ça me perturberait qu'on ne fasse pas de même, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Aucune réponse. Le temps qu'il se retourne pour surveiller son élève, Castiel s'était déjà faufilé vers la machine à café et avait déjà entamé son propre café. Au moins, s'il y avait bien une chose de positif, c'était que cette machine n'était pas trop bruyante et qu'elle était assez rapide, au moins.

– Pardon ? dit Castiel en se rendant compte que Dean l'observait comme s'il attendait une réponse – ce qui était le cas, puisqu'il venait de l'ignorer royalement sans l'avoir compris.

– On devrait se tutoyer, répéta simplement le guitariste.

– Okay, pas de soucis, répondit Castiel.

Mais il avait juste l'air de ne se préoccuper que de son café – il avait l'air tellement soulagé d'avoir eu la permission de l'avoir. Dean grimaça mentalement. Il ne boirait jamais de café à moins d'y être contraint – ou d'en avoir physiquement énormément besoin. Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre Sam qui en buvait sans problème. Au pire, il avait la bière pour lui sauver la mise. Ça avait déjà plus de goût – moins infecte.

Dean reprit sa guitare, Krissy retrouva son sourire, Castiel sortit en lançant un dernier :

– Merci !

Auquel Dean hocha la tête, souriant.

Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte – la porte grinçante et se remit dans le bain de son cours. Krissy joua quelques notes après avoir affirmé qu'elle avait fini ses accords, Dean lui dit qu'elle l'avait parfaitement bien réussi. Il se concentra de son mieux sur son cours, mais l'homme – Castiel – l'avait intrigué. Il ne l'avait encore jamais croisé jusqu'à maintenant, pourtant c'était pas le genre de personne qu'on n'ignorait pas. Il avait une certaine allure qui le différenciait du reste, des autres. Et puis, il devait avouer que son regard l'avait un peu perturbé. On ne fixait pas les gens comme ça, habituellement. Et la profondeur de ses yeux bleus n'aidaient pas. Il avait une jolie voix, aussi. Est-ce qu'il chantait parfois, quand il jouait du piano ?

Alors que toutes ces questions grouillaient dans sa tête, – pour une fois que quelque chose d'inhabituel brisait son quotidien – il crut ne rien laisser paraître à l'extérieur il devait assurer un cours après tout. Ce fut donc tout à fait normal qu'il ne remarque pas l'air suspicieux de son élève.


	3. Nous nous cachons dans la musique

Bonjour ! Je poste _enfin_ la suite youhou ! On dit merci à vos reviews qui m'ont encouragée à ne pas lâcher le morceau, merci ! *cœur* Je remercie aussi **Pie** qui est en guest pour son commentaire ! Cette fois-ci, personne n'a lu après moi (ma bêta a un peu lâché les fandoms et tout ça donc je n'allais pas l'embêter avec ça voyez-vous) donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. Prochainement, tous mes chapitres vont avoir pas mal de chansons donc je les annoncerai au début si jamais vous voulez vous faire une idée de l'ambiance de l'histoire ! Pour m'inspirer, j'ai pas mal écouté l'Eurovision, les chansons qui vont suivre, et toutes les musiques classiques sublimes que YouTube peut nous offrir (je ne m'en lasserai jamais).

Si vous voulez ouvrir une nouvelle fenêtre pour YouTube, vous pouvez taper : "Experience" (Ludovico Einaudi), " **House of the Rising Sun** " (Animals - je recommande vivement celle-là pour ce chapitre), "Ghost Town" (Radical Face), "Sweet Home Alabama" (Lynyr Skynyrd - vous voyez le clin d'œil à Jensen Ackles ?), "Shadows" (Lindsey Stirling), "Rivers Flow in You" (Yiroma).

J'avoue que "Ghost Town" est ma préférée du groupe et qu'il soit possible que j'ai commencé cette fic parce que je calquais bien Dean et Cas sur la guitare et le piano du début ? #Guilty. Voilààà sinon si ce n'est celle de _Animals_ , les autres ne sont que des mentionnées, donc elles réapparaîtront très certainement. Si par ailleurs vous avez de bonnes connaissances musicales et que vous souhaitez que j'ajoute des musiques que vous appréciez dans cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre des propositions ! (ok, j'ai déjà une grosse liste qui m'a pris des heures mais je suis toujours ouverte aux découvertes et suggestions !)

Ceci dit,je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture ~

* * *

 _« Nous nous cachons dans la musique afin de nous dévoiler. »_

– Jim Morrison

* * *

– Comment ça, « il y a un concert de fin d'année » ? répéta Dean, abasourdi.

– Comment ça, « tu n'étais pas au courant » ? reprit Charlie, à la fois surprise et amusée.

– Chuck ne m'a rien dit ! s'indigna-t-il.

– Oui, et ça m'étonne, vu que la guitare est presque omniprésente dans ses concerts. Avec le piano. Et le violon. Et les chants.

– Tous les instruments sont omniprésents avec toi, Charlie, fit remarquer Meg en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin.

– Et ça veut dire quoi ? Que je dois trouver une chanson, qu'on m'impose un morceau – je dois m'organiser ! Et les élèves ? Les élèves aussi donnent un spectacle ?

Meg fixa Dean comme si elle voyait un démon. Charlie failli éclater de rire face à la panique incontrôlée du guitariste.

– Les élèves aussi participent. Mais relax, ils gèrent toujours – et puis on s'en fout, ça fait plaisir aux parents.

Dean ne répondit pas, bien trop plongé dans ses réflexions et par la signification de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

C'était bien plus qu'un concert. C'était du temps. C'était des heures supplémentaires – _encore._ Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait complètement fausser compagnie à Bobby, ce qui n'était pas en option. Bobby était comme un père, et il ne méritait pas son abandon. Il savait qu'il lui manquait de l'aide, aide qu'il lui avait toujours apporté sans aucun problème, car c'était la moindre des choses...

Jusqu'à maintenant.

– Avant que tu ne te mettes à paniquer – enfin, à encore _plus_ paniquer, il faut que tu saches qu'on a une réunion dessus demain.

Ce n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas la meilleure manière de l'annoncer. Dean faillit s'étouffer sur place.

– Demain, je peux pas.

– Il va falloir te libérer. Si t'y vas pas, t'auras les restes, et c'est pas super cool.

Il soupira.

Et merde. Si Chuck l'avait averti plus tôt, il aurait pu se préparer plus tôt, rien que mentalement, c'était déjà ça. On le prenait au dépourvu, et il était le dernier averti. Il détestait ça.

– Tu sais, dit Meg, je crois que si tu avais jeté un coup d'œil à ta boîte mail, peut-être qu'en fait, tu l'aurais su.

Il se tourna vers la violoncelliste et la fusilla du regard. Cette fille – cette fille avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs, et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Oh, non, en fait, ça remontait avant même leur rencontre. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir eu beaucoup de parents d'élève entrer dans sa salle d'inscription les premiers jours, pour que leurs enfants deviennent violonistes. Et à chaque fois, il avait dû leur expliquer qu'ils se trompaient de salle et que la guitare n'était pas réellement l'instrument d'usage pour atteindre ce but.

Ça avait été assez agaçant. Irritant. Énervant. Déprimant, presque. Et puis il avait rencontré la violoniste en question, au détour d'un couloir. Meg. Ils s'étaient percutés, et la jeune femme tenait un café en main, qu'elle avait renversé sur Dean. Au lieu de s'excuser, elle l'avait regardé et lui avait reproché avec de belles insultes de ne pas faire attention et d'avoir gâché son café, puis l'avait laissé là, en plan, avant qu'il ne comprenne bien ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Autant dire tout de suite, le courant, dès la première rencontre, n'était pas très bien passé entre eux.

Hormis cela, Meg n'avait jamais cherché à cacher son dédain ou son mépris vis-à-vis de lui, et c'était réciproque. Toutefois, passer un moment en compagnie de Meg semblait déjà plus potable que de le passer avec Rowena. Cette femme lui semblait être encore plus insupportable. Et puis, Meg et Tess étaient amies, et Charlie s'entendait bien aussi avec elle. Il n'avait pas très envie de s'exiler tout seul pour la seule et bonne raison que sa tête ne lui revenait pas, et qu'elle lui avait renversé son café dessus sans s'excuser. Parce qu'il le savait, il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait autre chose, un truc qui l'énervait chez elle – mais il n'arrivait pas à déceler _quoi_ exactement.

– Et elle concerne quoi exactement, cette réunion ?

– Les morceaux de musiques qu'on prend, et nos associations mutuelles.

– Je te conseille d'éviter la chorale à tout prix, murmura Charlie.

Dean se massa l'arrête du nez. Trop d'informations, toujours au dernier moment. Ça en devenait une habitude – une mauvaise habitude. Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler à Chuck. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un boss qui virait ses employés parce qu'on le contrariait. Il irait certainement lui parler.

Si ça continuait comme ça, qui sait ce qu'on allait lui annoncer bientôt qu'il devrait accepter au dépourvu ?

* * *

Le lendemain, les professeurs de musiques se retrouvèrent tous autour d'une table ronde, immense, dans une salle qui devait sans doute être l'une des plus grandes de l'établissement. Il était quatorze heures passées, et Dean avait failli rater le rendez-vous en se trompant de couloir. Par chance, il était tombé sur l'homme en trench-coat – Castiel ? – qui était lui aussi en route. Il le remercia de lui montrer le chemin et de le guider tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs au pas de course.

Ils furent parmi les derniers à rentrer, et, ne voulant pas trop faire de bruits ou gêner les autres, s'installèrent tous deux dans les sièges les plus proches, côtes à côtes.

Chuck attendit quelques secondes, balayant l'assemblée du regard, avant de prendre la parole d'un air très peu solennel :

– Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez chaque année, nous préparons un concert qui sera en représentation au théâtre. Et comme chaque année, il y a des nouveaux, et je répète les mêmes choses. Et comme ça me gonfle, je vais laisser Tessa tout vous expliquer si vous avez des questions, et passer directement aux votes, choix et propositions. Ça ne prendra qu'une heure, car j'ai d'autres rendez-vous. S'il y a des problèmes, comme à chaque année, vous voyez et arrangez ça entre vous, tout ce que je veux c'est un dossier sur mon bureau avant samedi, avec des noms et des choix définitifs.

Dean hoqueta presque au mot « définitif ».

– Pardon ? interrompit-il. « Définitif » ? Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'on doit choisir et travailler tout le reste de l'année quelque chose _maintenant_? En trois jours ?

Il haussa un sourcil, et ses collègues se tournèrent dans sa direction. Dean ne cilla pas. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de se faire remarquer quand il ne la fermait pas – c'est à dire, jamais – et ce genre de situation ne lui était absolument pas inhabituelle. Castiel, à ses côtés, fut le seul à ne pas se tourner vers lui.

– Vous n'avez pas trois jours, vous avez eu depuis Septembre pour y réfléchir. Si ça ne te vas pas, tu peux aussi passer ton tour, et prendre ce qu'il reste.

Dean ne se laissa pas démonter et secoua la tête. Il s'apprêta à rétorquer qu'il ne l'avait appris que la veille, qu'il n'en savait rien de tout ça, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Meg, et ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire instantanément. « Si tu avais jeté un coup d'œil à ta boîte mail, peut-être qu'en fait, tu l'aurais su. » Il jura mentalement, conscient que tout était en fait de sa faute, et qu'il ne pouvait rien dire car il n'avait pas même eu le temps de vérifier ces mails entre temps, car il avait été surbooké par le travail au garage en rentrant, avec Bobby. Puis Sam était passé, et il n'y avait plus pensé.

Il n'avait rien à dire, et si le mail avait bien été envoyé, il était en tord. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de vérifier son adresse, car elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. C'était, en général, celle qui lui servait uniquement à s'inscrire sur des sites internet, et puis c'est tout. Un peu comme une poubelle virtuelle, en quelque sorte.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et n'insista pas. Ça ne servirait à rien, et surtout, il ne voulait pas partir avec des points en moins, qui pourraient le désavantager dans les choix de morceaux à venir.

Tessa se leva, un dossier à la main, et écrivit une liste sur un tableau, en précisant quels étaient les instruments de bases joués dans la chanson, mais laissant libre choix aux autres musiciens de décider de la reprendre et de la réinventer avec leur instrument. Il y avait très peu de morceaux qui se jouaient en solo.

Rowena passa son temps à protester chaque proposition, et Dean ne sut pas comment elle faisait pour autant emmerder son monde comme ça. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez et qu'il fallait en rajouter, son fils, Crowley, soit parce qu'on le payait pour ça, ou tout simplement parce qu'il aimait contrarier sa mère – ce qui était fort probable, il pouvait encore faire sa crise d'adolescence à retardement s'il avait envie – s'opposait à tout ce qu'elle entreprenait de faire. Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit Chuck lever les yeux au ciel, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que c'était un rituel qu'ils devaient tous subirent chaque année. Il soupira et se prit le front entre les mains, puis décida d'ignorer le monde qui l'entourait pour se concentrer sur la liste.

Ce fut peine perdue.

Quarante-cinq minutes passèrent en un clin d'œil, et ce fut une vraie guerre entre les professeurs pour qu'ils obtiennent ce qu'ils voulaient. Sans qu'on ne le consulte ou avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, il se vit associé avec d'autres enseignants, dont Castiel, étant donné que beaucoup de morceaux se jouaient à la guitare et au piano en chœur.

La réunion fut levée et à la fin de l'heure tout le monde se vit retourner à son emploi du temps habituel. Le temps de reprendre ses affaires, Dean rattrapa Castiel dans le couloir.

– Castiel, heu... Je voulais savoir, comment on s'organise pour les répétitions ?

– Chuck va envoyer par mail le numéro de cinq salles pour que nous puissions répéter individuellement dans la semaine.

– Oh, génial. Merci mec !

– De... rien, répondit-il un peu surpris.

Mais Dean était déjà reparti.

* * *

Le soir même, Dean réalisa qu'il n'avait aucun numéro de téléphone ou aucune adresse mail pour contacter ses collègues – certes, il avait celui de Charlie, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec la musique. Or, pour ce genre de projet – ce genre de spectacle –, il était nécessaire d'avoir des contacts – et si possibles, bons – pour s'organiser. D'autant plus que Dean n'avait pas qu'un seul boulot : ça l'arrangerait définitivement d'avoir des contacts à son job.

Alors il eut l'idée d'aller sur le site de l'établissement pour rechercher les adresses mails ou les numéros de ses partenaires. Il enregistrait les numéros sur son téléphone un à un – et tant pis si ça avait l'air irrespectueux de ne pas le demander en face – lorsque ledit téléphone vibra pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un message inconnu. Au même moment le Winchester appuya sur « enregistrer » un nouveau numéro, et le message « inconnu » se changea en « Castiel ».

 _« Bonsoir Dean, il faudrait que nous nous rencontrions dans la semaine pour discuter de l'ordre des chansons. » –_ **Castiel**

Parfait. Il n'avait pas eu à donner une impression de stalker, Castiel s'en était déjà chargé pour lui. Et il n'avait même pas signé, seul son portable avait trahi son identité.

 _« Pas de problème, »_ répondit-il. _« Demain pause café ? » –_ **Dean**

 _« Très bien. »_ – **Castiel**

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était du genre causeur par SMS, celui-là. Remarque, il n'avait pas l'air du genre extrêmement ouvert non plus dans la vraie vie. Dans le sens où Dean l'aurait bien vu comme l'enfant de la cours de récréation timide et intriguant que personne n'avait jamais réussi à bien connaître ou cerner. Enfin pas autant que ça, puisque leurs échanges, jusqu'à présent, n'avaient jamais semblé être forcés.

Et le jour qui suivit, comme convenu, ils se retrouvèrent à la salle que Dean appelait « de pause café ». Castiel l'attendait déjà à une table, toujours habillé de la même manière – cravate bleue foncée, chemise blanche, il n'avait pas retiré son trench-coat – à croire qu'il n'avait que ces habits-là dans sa penderie. A côté, Meg lui parlait de partitions – sans doute pour le concert.

– Hey, lança-t-il en tirant une chaise.

– Bonjour Dean, répondit Castiel en souriant et en se redressant un peu.

Meg lui adressa un léger mouvement de tête – juste pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence, ce qui était déjà mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu : qu'elle l'ignore durement et crûment.

Castiel poussa quelques fiches dans sa direction. Le Winchester fronça légèrement des sourcils et se concentra immédiatement sur celles-ci.

– « Experience » de _Ludovico Einaudi_ ? lut-il.

– C'est un morceau qui se joue au piano, à la guitare, violoncelle etc., dit Meg.

– Mais tu joues du violon.

– Et de l'alto, rétorqua la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil. Et du violoncelle. Le violon, c'est juste mon premier instrument.

– Okay. On commence par quels morceaux pour les musiques d'orchestre ?

– Pour celles qui te concernent, entreprit d'expliquer Castiel, « Experience »,« House of the Rising Sun » de _Animals_ , et « Ghost Town » des _Radical Face_ , et tu auras besoin de mon accompagnement au piano à chaque fois. J'ai déjà commencé à travailler sur certains solos – tout le monde aura un solo, vu que le concert se divise en deux soirées on a assez de temps pour ça... et toi, tu en as choisi ?

Dean le regarda, la bouche entrouverte.

– Heu, hm, je sais pas, bafouilla-t-il. Oui, je crois, « Sweet Home Alabama » de _Lynyr Skynyrd_ pour le moment. J'ai déjà imprimé des partitions.

– Pas mal, commenta Meg.

– Ouais, et toi alors ? demanda-t-il sur un ton de défensive.

– « Shadows », _Lindsey Stirling_.

– Et Cas ?

– _Yiroma_ , « Rivers Flow in You ». J'aime beaucoup cette musique.

Dean haussa les épaules : il écouterait peut-être en rentrant. Il n'avait pas particulièrement écouté beaucoup de musique classique durant son enfance.

– Bon, soupira Meg en se levant, je dois y aller. (Elle esquissa un sourire adressé à Castiel :) A plus tard.

Dean la suivit du regard et se tourna vers le pianiste, un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres. Castiel fronça les sourcils et plissa légèrement les yeux avant de demander :

– Quoi ?

– Quoi, quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit.

– Tu fais une tête bizarre, Dean. (Il plissa un peu plus les yeux.) Tu penses à quelque chose dont je devrais comprendre l'idée ?

– Oh, aller, ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas !

– De quoi ?

– Meg.

– Eh bien ?

Bon Dieu, il était tombé sur un aveugle. Et il savait ce que c'était pour avoir été passé par là un nombre de fois incalculable avec son petit frère – ce qui avait toujours été amusant... quand c'était lui qui menait la conversation, bien sûr. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et s'accouda sur la table en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

– Vous vous entendez bien ?

– Oui.

– Depuis combien de temps ?

– Je ne sais pas, depuis que je suis là.

– Depuis combien de temps ?

– Quatre ans je crois. Mais quel est le rapport avec notre travail ?

Ce n'était pas une remarque agressive qui devait lui faire comprendre qu'il entrait dans un terrain privé et personnel, mais plutôt une question innocente et _sincère_. Cet homme n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre.

– T'as raison, désolé. Donc, on commence par lequel ?

– « The House of the Rising Sun » ?

– Parfait.

– Quand reprends-tu tes cours ?

– J'ai une heure devant moi.

Castiel se mit à ranger les quelques partitions éparpillées sur la table dans son sac à bandoulière en cuir. On aurait dit ceux utilisés pour les vieux films, comme « La Guerre des Boutons » par exemple.

Dean attrapa sa veste et lança :

– Salle de répétition ?

– Ou ma salle de cours, proposa son collègue. Le piano est déjà préparé, ce qui ne doit pas forcément être le cas de l'autre. Et puis nous sommes au même étage.

Deux minutes plus tard, Dean entrait dans la salle de cours de Castiel. Les murs étaient blancs, et tout était rangé et soigné – image qu'il valait mieux garder lorsqu'on était professeur.

Il sortit sa guitare de sa housse, et entreprit de l'accorder pendant que Castiel installait les partitions. Il épousseta un peu les touches de son clavier et retira son trench-coat. Pourquoi pas avant alors qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis ? Dean ne posa pas la question.

Il se mit à jouer. D'abord en arpège, pour les premières mesures, et puis Castiel le rejoignit. Les accords se suivirent en rythme tandis que le pianiste se lançait sur la reprise de la mélodie. Lentement, Dean se mit à fredonner, puis chanter tout bas, et finit par se laisser aller, entraîné par la musique :

 _There is a house in New Orleans_  
 _They call the Rising Sun_  
 _And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_  
 _And God, I know I'm one_

 _My mother was a tailor_  
 _She sewed my new blue jeans_  
 _My father was a gamblin' man_  
 _Down in New Orléans_

Il se tut le temps d'une mesure, et se sourit comme à lui-même. A côté, Castiel pianotait sur les touches de son instrument, imperturbable.

 _Now the only thing a gambler needs_  
 _Is a suitcase and trunk_  
 _And the only time he's satisfied_  
 _Is when he's on a drunk_

A ce qui aurait dû être un solo, Dean et Castiel s'interrompirent au même instant où la porte de la sale s'ouvrit sur Crowley, l'air assez mécontent.

– Hey, on bosse à côté. Si vous voulez beugler, allez le faire ailleurs ! La salle de répét, c'est pas fait pour les chiens !

– Désolé Crowley, répondit Castiel.

L'homme les toisa du regard comme s'il essayait de les intimider, puis souffla un coup et referma sans trop la claquer non plus la porte sur son passage. Dean fixa l'entrée, toujours surpris par cette charmante interruption.

– Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Castiel.

– Oh, il a des jours plus durs, répliqua celui-ci en souriant. J'imagine qu'on remet la suite à la prochaine fois. Ça avait bien commencé, complimenta-t-il.

– Ah ça, tu l'as dis. Bon, je vais en profiter pour préparer mon prochain cours du coup.

Il ramassa ses affaires et s'avança vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

– Eh bien, à la prochaine, Cas !

Castiel la prit et la serra amicalement.

– A la prochaine, Dean.


	4. La musique coupe du monde

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs, et merci d'être toujours là pour me lire, malgré la longue attente que je vous fais subir. Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, mais dernièrement je suis en grande page blanche sur mes histoires Supernatural - incluant _Correspondances, la Reprise_. Je suis désolée pour tous mes retards ;-; Mais voilà j'ai réussi à reprendre celle-ci et j'en suis assez contente :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira : il est un peu court, mais à partir de maintenant le ship va vraiment démarrer. Par ailleurs, je pense que cette fiction ne fera pas plus de dix chapitres, mais comme je n'ai toujours aucun plan et que j'avance à l'aveuglette... je ne peux pas l'assurer à 100%.

Ceci dit, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas d'ouvrir votre page YouTube et de rechercher les morceaux suivants : "Divenire" de _Ludovico Einaudi_ , "Ghost Town" des _Radical Face_ , et "Happy Together" des _Turtles_ (je me suis inspirée de la version "Me and my Cello").

Une review serait grandement appréciée pour me donner votre avis, et m'aider à m'améliorer !

* * *

 _« La musique a un pouvoir très fort pour vous couper du monde. »_

– Christine Avel

* * *

– Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Castiel se retourna vers Dean, surpris qu'il lui parle après un si long moment de silence. Ils avaient marché ensemble dans le bâtiment jusqu'à sa sortie sans s'adresser un mot, à peine un sourire amical lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés. La seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient côtes à côte à présent était qu'ils avaient emprunté le même chemin.

– Non merci, déclina-t-il. Je... je n'habite pas si loin. Mais c'est gentil.

– De rien, c'est naturel.

Dean sourit, et en rencontrant les yeux de Cas, et son sourire réciproque, ressentit une pointe de regret, quelque part, au fond de lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi et ce que ça faisait là.

Il l'aimait bien, cet homme, pas très commun, avec sa tenue peu ordinaire, ses manières peut-être trop anciennes pour ce monde submergé par la modernité, qui faisaient d'ailleurs un opposition aux siennes que l'on pourrait facilement qualifier de "vulgaires"... Sa manière de s'exprimer, d'observer le monde, les autres, de s'agiter, de poser ses mots avec une réflexion profonde que l'on retrouvait au piano, même son "Bonjour, Dean" lui semblait avoir été pesé avec attention, que se soit de l'emploi de la phrase comme de l'intonation.

Et malgré lui, Dean était perturbé par cette attitude, et y pensait bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Castiel n'était pas comme les autres, et ça le rendait intéressant.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Une autre fois peut-être, relança Castiel.

– Pas de soucis !

Ils se quittèrent au pallier, en se saluant de la main, toujours ce petit sourire aux lèvres, et alors que Dean allait tourner au bout de la rue deux minutes après, il se retourna légèrement pour voir du coin de l'oeil son collègue disparaître lui-même derrière un immeuble, son trench-coat flottant dans son dos.

* * *

– T'as l'air bien pressé de retourner bosser, dernièrement.

Dean releva le regard sur Bobby et haussa un sourcil.

– Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit d'apprécier mon job ? Tu vas pas râler, t'es mon patron !

Son père adoptif secoua la tête.

– Non, je parle de ton autre job, idiot. T'as repéré une fille là-bas ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire espiègle et prit un air léger.

– Y'a toujours des belles filles à repérer partout.

– Rigole pas, j'essaie d'être sérieux là ! Ça fait longtemps que nous a présenté personne, tu prends ton temps pour une fois...

– Si tu commences à me comparer avec Sam et Jess, je démissionne. Je te savais pas "papa nostalgique" !

– C'est vrai. (Il se râcla la gorge.) Bon, je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, vu que tu as... ce "concert" à préparer.

– Prends pas cet air-là, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était sérieux !

– Excuse-moi gamin, mais t'imaginer organiser ça, toi qui est si peu discipliné... !

– Tu serais bien surpris.

– J'attends de voir.

Dean roula les yeux et s'échappa par la porte d'entrée sur ces mots. Il avait rendez-vous tous les samedis avec les autres professeurs pour orchestrer (c'était le cas de le dire) tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le spectacle, incluant ainsi donc organisation du concert comme répétitions durant des heures et des heures – les élèves ne travaillaient qu'une demi-heure selon leurs morceaux en plus de leur cours de la semaine, mais pour eux, les enseignants, il ne fallait pas compter sur une grande pause avant la fin de la journée. La première fois, il en était presque revenu avec les mains striées de traces des cordes de sa guitare.

En chemin, il envoya un message à Charlie pour savoir si elle se trouvait déjà sur place. Charlie qui devait participer à cet événement en tant que responsable des costumes – parce que si ce n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça, Chuck leur avait aussi appris qu'il y aurait des thèmes et des ambiances à respecter, "parce que ça en jette" d'après lui.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il entrait dans ce qui devait être la salle de concert, avec la scène et les sièges de spectateurs, comme dans les films. Chuck s'était enfin bougé pour leur donner quelque chose de plus respectable que ce qui était prévu de base, et bien plus appréciable.

– Salut c'est moi !, lança-t-il en rentrant, sa guitare sur le dos.

Crowley lui jeta un regard dépressif, Meg leva les yeux au ciel et Charlie se jeta sur lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Dean ne nia pas que cette petite touche de rousseur dans un accueil si chaleureux était bien appréciable.

– Où sont les autres ?

Par les autres, il se rendit compte qu'il voulait dire Castiel.

– Rowena a décidé d'aller faire un tour, et Castiel est dans les coulisses en train de préparer l'une de ses élèves qui a le trac.

– Le trac ? Mais c'est une répétition.

– Elle est timide, j'imagine.

– Elle va jamais monter sur scène devant toute une assemblée si elle n'arrive même pas à jouer devant pas même une dizaine de personnes.

Dix personnes en comptant les personnes chargées du son, de l'informatiques et les enseignants qu'il aurait possiblement oublié de mémoriser – que se soit de nom ou même physiquement.

– Okay, reprit-il. Donc on commence quand ?

– Quand Castiel aura fini par convaincre la petite de jouer, ça sera notre tour.

– Et concrètement Castiel essaie de lui parler depuis combien de temps ?

Charlie jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone portable.

– Je dirai une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

– … C'est une blague.

– Absolument pas.

– Ils font quoi ses parents pour l'obliger à passer comme ça sur scène si elle a aussi peur ?

– Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'elle a voulu quand même. Ou qu'ils veulent "la guérir".

– C'est des conneries tout ça. Je vais aller voir.

Et il se dirigea vers les coulisses avant que Charlie n'aie le temps de penser à une réponse à lui donner. Sur son chemin, Crowley lui lança un regard sarcastique et moqueur qu'il ignora royalement. Il monta sur scène et écarta les rideaux du fond.

Derrière, il découvrit le pianiste agenouillé face à une petite fille aux cheveux en bataille, qui avait l'air d'avoir été coiffée pour être décoiffée aussitôt. Elle semblait si minuscule que Dean ne l'aurait certainement même pas remarquée si elle était passée sur son chemin – pas comme s'il remarquait les enfants tout court non plus d'ailleurs. Et Sam était parfaitement bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche des enfants en règle générale. C'était peut-être aussi la raison pour laquelle sa famille l'avait regardé si bizarrement depuis qu'il avait empoché le job de professeur de guitare en Centre de Loisir pour jeunes...

Castiel ne l'avait pas vu, alors il lâcha l'un de ses fameux "hrm hrm" que les gens faisaient pour signaler leur présence à une autre personne.

– Hey, Cas.

Son collègue releva la tête en entendant son nom – son surnom – et se retourna complètement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, vers Dean :

– Bonjour Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je venais voir comme ça se passait... dit-il en désignant l'enfant du menton sans terminer sa phrase.

– Tout va bien, désolé de vous retarder...

– T'inquiète, les autres ont l'air de s'éclater dans leur pause improvisée, et Rowena a foutu le camp.

Castiel afficha une grimace embarassée, et Dean se retint de pouffer. Il avait l'air tellement perdu et enfantin, c'en était drôle et à la fois... il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le juste mot, mignon ? Non, définitivement pas mignon. De sa vie, Dean Winchester n'avait jamais trouvé un autre homme _mignon_.

– Désolé pour le contre-temps...

– T'en fais pas j't'ai dit.

Il s'agenouilla aussi, face à la petite qui recula instantanément. Il lui aussi naturellement que possible en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici à se préocuper de quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas – il ferait bien mieux d'aller boire un verre.

– Salut, moi je m'appelle Dean, se présenta-t-il en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi ridicule.

Elle le fixa sans réagir.

– Alors comme ça tu joues du piano ?

Elle hocha la tête, lentement.

– Tu as de la chance, continua-t-il. C'est un super joli instrument, moi j'aimerai bien en jouer. Mais je suis plus calé sur la guitare. Tu aimes bien la guitare ?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

– Honnêtement, je vois pas ce que tu fais là avec lui... (il donna un petit coup de coude à Castiel dont la proximité était bien plus importante qu'il ne le pensait, ce qui le troubla quelque peu). Je veux dire, regarde une guitare et regarde un piano : quand tu pars et que tu veux jouer, c'est pas pratique ! Et puis, je suis un prof vachement sympa et très cool.

Si Bobby le voyait, il tenterait de l'exorciser. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de faire. Amadouait-il cette enfant ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire, et il ne voulait surtout pas d'elle dans ses cours. Elle était trop jeune, ce qui veut dire trop incontrôlable d'après lui, et déjà qu'il ne savait pas forcément toujours comme faire avec les enfants, il n'allait pas non plus essayer d'en enrôler de force et les piquer à ses collègues... Si ? Si, c'était complètement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Bon sang, que soient damnées ses rares heures de sommeil !

Il observa la gamine, qui secoua la tête après un petit moment. Lui, n'osa pas trop regarder Castiel, de peur de voir simplement l'expression de son visage – que se soit positif ou pas, il refusait tout jugement de quiconque d'extérieur à lui et l'enfant dans cette conversation.

– Je... j'aime bien Monsieur Novak, murmura-t-elle après coup.

Cette fois, Dean capta un sourire rayonnant de son collègue.

– Alors dans ce cas... tu ne voudrais pas nous montrer ce que tu sais faire et ce qu'il t'a appris ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement avec énergie.

– Non !

Castiel soupira.

– Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, plus muette que jamais.

– Tu sais, si tu y vas, non seulement tu feras plaisir à Monsieur Novak, mais en plus tu pourras jouer de mieux en mieux, et...

– Je veux pas des gens.

– Les gens n'existent pas si tu joues.

– Si ils existent !

Ce petit cri lui venait clairement du coeur. Dean secoua la tête.

– La musique, c'est un autre monde. Quand tu joues, ce n'est plus que toi, et ton piano. Tu m'as dit que tu aimais le piano ? C'est le moyen de le prouver. Va jouer, et prouve que tu sais ce que c'est que d'être une musicienne.

Il y eu un moment de silence, qui dura peut-être cinq secondes, et la petite l'observa les yeux ronds, comme si elle était en pleine réflexion, à analyser le sens profond de ses paroles, avant de lâcher :

– Nan. Je veux pas.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se releva avec raideur.

 _Sale gosse._

* * *

Castiel posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean, gêné.

– Désolé, mais... merci d'avoir essayé.

Dean, de son côté, étouffait son humiliation en la refoulant, décidé à l'ignorer et faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé de parler comme ça à un enfant, et il se rappelait maintenant pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il était certain en tour cas qu'il n'allait pas recommencer de si tôt.

Ils se remirent au boulot après que Crowley, excédé, aie décidé de jouer les Pères Fouettards en surgissant subitement de derrière le rideau pour terroriser l'élève de Castiel qui n'était absolument pas au courant de ses manigances. Ce fut Rowena qui l'arrêta à son retour – puisqu'il semblait que ça soit la seule à avoir un minimum d'influence sur lui, ce qui semblait peut-être logique étant donné leur lien parenté – au moment où il la menaçait de la dépecer vivante en commençant par gober ses yeux. La jeune fille se précipita au piano, joua étonnamment bien et s'enfuit pour sans doute ne plus jamais revenir dix minutes plus tard.

Meg Crowley et Castiel jouèrent d'abord en groupe _"_ Divenire" d' _Einaudi_ , avant de laisser la place au chant de Rowena accompagnée de la guitare de Dean, et ainsi de suite.

Finalement, un guitariste et un pianiste s'accompagnèrent sur une chanson des _Radical Face_ , "Ghost Town", en commençant par une pluie de notes déversée par l'instrument de Castiel, accentuée par Dean ensuite. Jouer avec quelqu'un procurait toujours un sentiment étrange de bien-être, qui différait selon l'instrument. Et le piano était l'un des meilleurs, d'après l'aîné Winchester. Sans doute parce que Castiel jouait aussi divinement bien.

La journée s'acheva sur "Happy Together" choisi par Crowley des _Turtles._ Dean était supposé chanter dessus – pour une raison ou une autre, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi d'ailleurs parce que personne ne lui avait demandé son avis –, et jouer quelques notes en fond, bien que la chanson originale soit composée de guitare électrique et de chants... Crowley l'inaugura seul, et ça rendait plutôt bien. Il resta malgré lui le temps de sa prestation, à écouter le frottement de son archer sur les cordes du violoncelle. Toutefois une fois celle-ci terminée, il ne tarda pas à s'éclipser le plus vite possible, peu désireux de se retrouver seul avec le plus désagréable de ses collègues.

Il entendit distraitement des pas derrière lui alors qu'il sortait de la salle de spectacle, et en se retournant pour tenir la porte, Dean se rendit compte que Castiel n'était pas parti avec Charlie comme il l'avait pensé. Pourtant il aurait juré... il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

– Tu n'es pas parti ? demanda-t-il tout de même, bien au courant que sa question n'avait aucun sens puisque sa présence lui démontrait bien que non.

– J'avais laissé des partitions en coulisse, et... je suis resté un peu écouter le violoncelle, confessa le pianiste.

Dean sourit.

– Je t'offre un verre ?

– Quoi, maintenant ?

Le Winchester haussa les épaules.

– Certains préfèrent le soir au matin, s'amusa Dean.

– Je ne sais pas...

– Si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave tu sais.

Castiel sembla peser le contre et le pour de la situation avant de le regarder dans les yeux – urgh, ce regard.

– D'accord.

– … Tu es sûr ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir demandé la lune.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne suis pas propriétaire de la lune, Dean.

Le guitariste se retint de rire.

– Je m'en doute bien Cas. C'est une expression.

– Oh. Très bien.

Un téléphone sonna à ce moment-là, et Dean décrocha.

– _Allô Dean ?_

C'était Sam.

– _Oui, Sammy ?_

– _C'était pour savoir si tu avais fini ? Tu sais, comme convenu, tu es supposé nous tenir au courant quand tu rentres ou pas ? La dernière fois qu'on a mangé sans toi, tu as râlé pendant des heures._

– _Un peu que j'ai râlé, vous aviez tout mangé !_

– _Parce qu'on ne savait pas si tu venais ! Si tu prévenais, aussi._

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

– _Désolé. Ne m'attendez pas, je vais boire un verre avec un collègue._

– _Okay. Bobby me dit de te dire de ne pas boire comme un trou, demain tu bosses._

– _Ouais ouais c'est ça, bonne soirée._

– _Salut !_

En refermant son portable, il remarqua que Castiel s'était éloigné pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il le rejoignit en trois pas, et lui proposa d'aller au bar où il s'était installé le jour de son admission au Centre, sans se douter que "ce petit verre amical" allait être le début de quelque chose de bien plus grand.


End file.
